Mirage
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de l'histoire d'Akuma, Séquelle de Windfall/ Que se passe l'adaptation du petit chaton trouvé par Heero ? YAOI 2x1. Attention au genre et au rating.


**Disclaimer :** Ceci est un travail amateur et n'a pas pour but de bafouer les droits de Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Asahi TV, et Bandai Visuals.

**Séquelle de :** « Windfall » (Aubaine)

**Couple :** 2x1

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** Sap, angst, death (pas des G-boys)

**Feedback :** Envoyez le à akuma2x1(at)hotpop(dot)com en remplaçant (at) par l'arobase et (dot) par un point.

**Relu par :** ShenLong -calin-

**Traduction autorisée :** Arlia Eien

**Note :** Pour mon petit chaton nouveau-né dont la couleur des yeux restera à jamais inconnue.

* * *

**Mirage**

* * *

Duo Maxwell fixait la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte de leur appartement à Heero et lui.

Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait était en train de cajoler un chaton nouveau né. Oh, Heero lui avait bien dit qu'il avait accueilli un animal errant lorsqu'ils avaient discuté via le net, mais savoir et voir n'était pas la même chose. Le soldat parfait (1) essayait de donner du lait au petit chat. Duo regardait avec attention la façon dont Heero insérait précautionneusement l'extrémité de la pipette dans la bouche du chaton sans résultat le petit chat se débattant de toute ses forces.

Son rire discret attira l'attention de Heero. Son petit ami se tourna vers lui et étonnamment, il semblait déconfit.

"Salut" Dit Heero.

"Salut toi" Sourit Duo. "Tu es rentré tôt à la maison."

"Heu, oui." Heero ne rentra pas dans les détails et se focalisa plutôt sur l'alimentation de son bébé.

"Alors comment va le nouveau membre de notre famille ?"

Heero sourit légèrement. "Elle a l'air d'aller bien."

Ah, une fille. Et en moins d'une journée elle tenait déjà Heero entre ses pattes. De plus aux gémissements bruyants et à la vue des petits membres qui battaient l'air, on pouvait dire qu'elle allait même très bien.

Duo se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et continua à regarder, de l'affection plein les yeux, la façon dont Heero essayait de son mieux de nourrir le chaton nouveau-né. Il remarqua vite que Heero touchait très rarement le chaton, cela rendait le contrôle de ses mouvements difficile.

"Peut-être que tu devrais la tenir dans une de tes mains quand tu la nourris." Commenta Duo.

"Elle est si fragile..." Dit Heero d'une voix tremblotante.

Le regard de Duo s'adoucit. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et s'appropria le chaton qui continuait à miauler et remuer. "Voilà, tiens-la comme ça et tu pourras la nourrir."

"Tu ne vas pas l'écraser, Heero." Ajouta Duo voyant qu'il hésitait toujours.

Avec grand soin et non sans hésitation, Heero se saisit du petit chaton et le mit de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui donner quelques pipettes de lait avant de la remettre dans sa boite. Le chaton gémit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'étendre pour dormir.

"Wah, ça a été rapide. " Sourit Duo en direction de son amoureux. "Alors qu'est ce qu'on a de prévu maintenant ?"

"Nous devons sortir pour lui acheter du lait."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a acheté ça ?" Lança Duo en désignant le petit verre de lait que Heero avait utilisé pour nourrir le chaton.

Heero fit non de la tête. "C'est à notre voisine de palier. Elle est très gentille."

Mais qui n'aurait pas été gentil avec un type splendide qui avait un air perdu sur le visage et un petit chaton entre les mains ? Se demandait Maxwell. Il était lui-même assez faible devant le type splendide en question. Ajoutez un petit chat au mélange et Duo savait parfaitement qu'il succombait totalement.

"On ne devrait pas acheter du matériel pour elle ?"

"Pas maintenant. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Une boite pour dormir et du lait pour c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour l'instant" Dit Heero.

Duo ne doutait pas un instant du fait que Heero avait déjà cherché tout et n'importe quoi concernant les chats sur le net. Il sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Yuy. "Bien, alors qu'attendons-nous ? Allons acheter le lait de notre bébé."

Maxwell sentit un bras glisser le long de sa ceinture et la presser légèrement. La façon de dire merci de Yuy. Duo sourit gentiment et embrassa son petit ami, heureux qu'Heero soit heureux.

Ah ok, l'inconvénient d'avoir un bébé était qu'on devait partager son partenaire avec lui, nota Duo pour lui-même, mi amusé, mi irrité.

"Heero, il est déjà 20h. Arrête de t'occuper d'elle. Je pense qu'elle a assez mangé, juge par toi-même, elle miaule de protestation et veut aller dormir."

"Mais elle n'a avalé que quelques pipettes..."

"A quoi t'attendais-tu de la part d'un aussi petit chaton ?"

Heero prit un air penaud. "Je suppose que tu as raison." Il nettoya la pipette et le petit verre puis rejoint Duo dans la chambre.

Le natté ne perdit pas de temps, fondant immédiatement sur son amoureux. Ils allèrent s'affaler sur le lit et Duo procura un long baiser torride à Heero. "Tu es si mignon, Heero !"

"Je ne suis pas mignon !" S'écria Heero , le souffle court à cause du baiser, et se débattant pour se dégager de sous Duo.

"Mais tu as cherché un guide des prénoms pour bébé sur le net pour lui trouver son nom à elle."

"Je ne sais pas encore comment l'appeler... " Renonça Heero. Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il faisait des choses mignonnes.

Duo rit et donna un autre long baiser torride. Rapidement le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus torride encore. Les vêtements volèrent et Duo se retrouva bientôt sur le corps de son amant.

"Je suis si fier de toi, Heero " Chuchota Duo alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de l'oreille de Heero. "Et je suis sûr que tu voudras castrer le premier chat mâle qui se profilera aux alentours, juste pour assurer la sécurité de notre bébé."

"Si tu ne le fais pas avant..." Haleta Heero puis il soupira de plaisir quand Duo s'enfonça en lui. "Duo !"

"Je t'aime " Murmura Duo.

"Je t'aime aussi. " Répondit gentiment Heero.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé vu que chacun d'eux n'était concentré que sur une chose : conduire l'autre au septième ciel.

Beaucoup beaucoup plus tard, après de maints cris et gémissements, Duo se détacha et se releva pour aller chercher une serviette pour se nettoyer tous deux. Il passa devant la boite dans laquelle le chaton était endormi et lui jeta un œil.

Son corps étendu était raide. Sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Le cœur de Duo loupa un battement avant de reprendre à un rythme rapide. "Heero !" Cria-t-il. "Le bébé !"

Duo se leva le lendemain matin seulement pour trouver Heero absent du lit. Inquiet, il enfila ses vêtements précipitamment et alla retrouver son amant.

Il le trouva dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, regardant une petite boite marron.

La boite qui avait contenu leur bébé la nuit passée.

Et qui était vide à présent.

Duo s'assit silencieusement à côté de Heero et le prit dans ses bras. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit comme un cauchemar brumeux.

La nuit avait été remplie par l'inquiétude et la peur de perdre leur petit bébé ; une visite à la voisine qui n'avait pas pu aider le chaton cette fois ; Heero berçant le chaton pendant qu'il les conduisait au vétérinaire le plus proche uniquement pour trouver un cabinet fermé ; Heero secouant le chaton et le suppliant de bouger et d'aller mieux ; Duo entendant Heero appeler la vétérinaire et lui décrire les symptômes du chaton ; Duo voyant les épaules de Heero s'effondrer quand la vétérinaire lui apprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Duo avait pris le téléphone des mains de Heero et posé quelques questions supplémentaires à la vétérinaire, mais finalement la réponse restait la même.

Il était trop tard.

"C'est ma faute." La voix éteinte de Heero ramena Duo dans le présent.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Heero," Chuchota Duo en resserrant son étreinte. "La vétérinaire a dit qu'il y avait une grande chance pour qu'elle ait eu une blessure à la tête vu que sa mère l'a abandonnée quelque part alors qu'elle essayait de la transporter autre part."

"Je l'ai laissée seule sous la pluie pendant plus d'une heure."

"Même si tu l'avais ramenée plus tôt, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Le mal était déjà fait." Duo embrassa gentiment la joue de Heero et la trouva humide. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, Heero."

"La vétérinaire a aussi dit que cela pouvait être arrivé si elle s'était étouffée avec du lait. J'ai dû être impatient quand je l'ai nourrie." La voix se Heero était tellement rauque.

"Non, on a vu que son nez avait saigné après. C'est un traumatisme crânien, Heero."

Heero cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Duo. Il n'avait rien ajouté mais Duo savait qu'il continuait à se blâmer. Il sentait son cœur se briser au vu de la souffrance visible de Heero.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Heero. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Elle a été heureuse et en sécurité avec toi pour sa courte vie."

"Je pensais qu'elle irait mieux. " Bredouilla Heero.

"Je le pensais aussi." Duo reposa sa tête sur celle de Heero. Il laissa le silence s'installer dans leur appartement pour quelques minutes quand quelque chose d'humide et tiède tomba sur son épaule là où Heero avait son visage. Il ferma ses yeux et laissa une larme parcourir ses joues.

S'inquiéter de quelque chose peut être extrêmement douloureux quand il est arraché à vous si soudainement.

Oh, ils s'en remettraient. Ils continueraient à avancer et retrouveraient de nouveau de quoi sourire et être heureux. Mais pour l'instant, ils pleureraient tous deux leur bébé.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**(1)** : jeu de mots qu'on ne peut pas rendre en français, en vo il est noté « purrfect » et non « perfect », « purr » signifiant ronronnant, Akuma a bien sûr voulu faire référence au petit chat à travers Heero.


End file.
